<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanders Sides Multi-ship oneshots by LostInTheCrowd546</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169202">Sanders Sides Multi-ship oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheCrowd546/pseuds/LostInTheCrowd546'>LostInTheCrowd546</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, There may be more ships but like that’s all I can think of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheCrowd546/pseuds/LostInTheCrowd546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey there! Are you looking for some fluffy ship oneshots? Or maybe a little bit of angst? Then I have the oneshots for you. These will be all different ships with all different plot lines and AU’s, so there will probably be something for everybody. </p>
<p>Just a heads up: you are more than welcome to leave requests of any plot and any ship (except romantic RemRom, it makes me uncomfortable), heck I encourage you to, but I will not write smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Analogical - Relationship, Logicality, Logince, Moxiety, Prinxiety, Royality - Relationship, demus - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. All the colours of the rainbow - Moxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton Foster bit his lip to keep in laughter as his best friend Roman Flynn stuck out his tongue in concentration and applied the last bit of gold glitter to his eyelids, before turning in his chair to face Patton. <br/>‘What d’you think?’<br/>‘I like it, you should wear it more often.’ <br/>‘You think?’ Roman turned back to the mirror and started fussing with his ginger locks. ‘You don’t think it’s too out there?’<br/>‘Roman, we’re going to a Pride Parade, everybody’s gonna be wearing makeup.’ Patton chuckled and smoothed out his white skirt as Roman made a noise of agreement and pulled on his red crop top over his silver mesh one. </p>
<p>You could definitely tell who was more fashionable out of the two of them, Patton realised: Roman had a silver long sleeved mesh shirt on underneath his blood red crop top; his shorts were white and mid-length with rainbow ribbons hanging off of the belt loops; and on his feet were a pair of red converses. He had red lipstick on, and around his eyes he had put a base of red eyeshadow, followed by a later of gold glitter which complimented his outfit and green eyes perfectly. </p>
<p>Patton, on the other hand, had chosen a fairly simplistic look: a tight baby blue shirt, white skirt and grey tights with cats embroidered into them. Being no good at makeup himself, he’d let Roman apply some pale pink lipstick, some blush on his cheeks and some eyeshadow: starting with some white in the corner of his eye near his nose, that then faded and got darker and darker as it stretched to the other corner of his eye. </p>
<p>Patton knew he wasn’t nearly as attractive as his best friend, he’d accepted that a long time ago. Roman was pretty much perfect looks-wise, what with his ginger hair, green eyes, olive skin and good body too. Patton didn’t really have any of that exotic beauty that his friend possessed, his features were somewhat ordinary: blondy-brown hair, light brown eyes and small build. <br/>‘C’mon, Pat, Remy’ll be here in a minute.’ Patton nodded and stood up, following Roman out of his room and down the stairs. </p>
<p>Today wasn’t a day to wish he was as pretty as his best friend, Patton reminded himself as their friend Remy pulled up on the drive, today was a day to celebrate who he was. </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Patton had known he was gay since he was thirteen. It had been tough: all of his friends started getting girlfriends, talking about all of the dates they’d been on and having first kisses when Patton was just left behind. For a while, he’d faked liking girls and did go out on a few dates, but once things started to escalate, Patton had ended them. He just hated the thought of giving someone false hope, so a relationship never went any further than a bit of hand-holding and maybe a few occasional kisses until he was seventeen, when he met Roman. </p>
<p>Roman was the first openly gay person Patton had met, and he couldn’t help but admire how brave he was: he’d come out at fifteen despite years of intense physical bullying and abuse from his peers and his father. The two quickly became fast friends, Roman helping Patton as he struggled through his sexual identity and, when he publicly came out at twenty years old, giving him a new wardrobe. Roman was like his dream best friend, Patton doubted he would’ve been able to tell not only his other friends, but his parents too if it hadn’t been for Roman making his dramatic entrance into his life. </p>
<p>Despite finally being out of the closet, Patton hadn’t had a proper boyfriend; he’d had a few dates here and there, and the frequent parties Roman threw at his collage dorm had meant Patton had had more than a few one night stands, but nothing had ever really gone anywhere. It was getting pretty frustrating, which was why Roman had suggested him, Patton and their other friend Remy should go to a Pride Parade together to unwind and maybe meet a few people. After a few minutes of persuasion, Patton had agreed. </p>
<p>Roman looked down as Patton gripped his arm tightly, the swarm of people around them clearly making him nervous. Roman took his hand off of his arm and intertwined their fingers instead, which Patton gave a grateful smile at. <br/>‘Whatever you do, do not let go of my hand, okay?’ Roman had to practically shout over the noise of the crowd and the music blaring from the speakers on the lampposts that lined the road they were marching down. <br/>‘You don’t have to worry about that, Ro. I’m not letting go for the life of me.’ <br/>‘Just try to relax, we’re here to have fun after all.’<br/>‘You better believe it, honey!’ Remy shouted, throwing his arms up and starting to strut a little.</p>
<p>His two friends laughed at him, and Patton actually found himself starting to enjoy it as they continued down the street, receiving a hug each from some surrogate mothers who were giving out hugs to anybody who wanted one. At one point, all three of them started singing “This Is Me”, getting other people also in the Parade to join in too, and soon enough, everybody around them was singing it, erupting into applause and cheers when they were done. It was the most fun Patton had had in a while, and it felt good to laugh and smile again. <br/>Patton was really starting to relax when the worst happened: his tight grip on Roman’s hand slaked for just a moment, and in that millisecond the crowd surged forward and Patton lost him and Remy to the swarm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘You’ve gotta be kidding me..’ Patton muttered as he moved to the side of the crowd, away from the main swarm as he desperately searched the tops of people’s heads, looking for Roman’s distinctive ginger mop. He was just about to pull out his phone to text him when somebody knocked into his shoulder from behind, sending him falling forwards in a moment of weightless terror. His face was just inches from the ground when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and pull him to his feet as he looked into the eyes of who might’ve been the handsomest guy he’d ever seen.</p>
<p>He was a lot taller than Patton, who was barely five foot three anyway, with inky black hair and long purple bangs that fell into his eyes; his dark brown, nearly black eyes had dark circles around them, which stood out against his pale skin and made him look like he hadn’t slept properly in a few days. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a thin rainbow streak running across the shoulder pads and a trans flag shirt. </p>
<p>He smirked a little as a blush grew on Patton’s face. <br/>‘Hey there.’<br/>‘H-Hey yourself..’ Patton stammered, his brain short-circuiting a little as the other man let go of his shoulders. ‘Were you the one to knock me over?’<br/>‘Nope, but I was the one to catch you.’ He held his hand out to Patton, who still couldn’t quite think properly. ‘The name’s Virgil.’ <br/>‘P-Patton.’ He took Virgil’s hand and shook it, before the other stuck his hand back in his jacket pocket. <br/>‘So, Patton...are you here alone?’ <br/>‘Oh, no, I’m here with my two friends. I’ve lost them.’ <br/>‘D’you want any help finding them? I’d be more than happy to walk with you.’ <br/>‘If you wouldn’t mind.’ Patton grinned and linked his arm through Virgil’s outstretched one, starting to follow the crowd. <br/>‘You’re not with anybody then?’ Patton asked, looking up at Virgil. <br/>‘Oh, I am, but they can wait.’<br/>‘You’re sure?’<br/>‘I always have time for a boy as beautiful as you, they’ll understand.’ Patton’s face heated up again and he looked away as Virgil chuckled quietly. ‘So, where’re you from?’</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>‘Patton!’ Roman caught sight of Patton, raced up to him and wrapped his friend in a tight embrace. Patton hugged him back with a laugh and pulled away, rolling his eyes when Roman gave him the once-over for any injuries. ‘Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay.’<br/>‘I’m fine, Roman, I swear.’ Patton smiled, a blush coating his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck. ‘I’m better than fine actually.’ <br/>‘Oh?’<br/>Patton turned and held out his hand to a guy Roman hadn’t even noticed was there who came up to them, taking Patton’s hand with a smile and holding out his other to Roman. ‘Roman, meet Virgil.’ <br/>Virgil nodded to him and dropped Roman’s hand but kept Patton’s intertwined with his own as he turned to him. ‘I’ll see you Saturday then.’ <br/>‘Will do.’ Patton watched him walk away with a dopey smile before he turned back to Roman, who had a knowing look on his face. ‘What?’<br/>‘He’s cute.’<br/>‘I know...’<br/>‘You’re falling for him.’<br/>‘Oh, I know...’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A fight long-coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short, angsty Logicality oneshot. </p>
<p>Warning: Angst ahead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton stood outside the room him and Logan shared and did his best to control the anger threatening to boil over in his heart. He used one of Virgil’s breathing techniques, focussing on the air rushing in and out of his lungs for a moment while he glared down the door as if it itself had personally offended him. </p>
<p>But it was the person inside who had. </p>
<p>Patton bit his lip, furrowing his eyebrows as he slowly walked away from the door, heading back down the corridor. He was so...mad at Logan. He got it, his boyfriend had a lot to do in the Mindscape, he did a lot for Thomas. Patton didn’t care that he worked most of the day and barely made meals and claimed to hardly ever have any time for their relationship anymore. He didn’t care about any that. What he cared about was that Logan was six fucking months ahead of schedule, and still refused to spend time with him even though he had hours, hell, days to spare. </p>
<p>That’s what pissed him off. </p>
<p>Patton had been understanding at first, he’d been compliant to Logan’s wishes. He’d jumped through hoop after hoop for his boyfriend, getting nothing in return. Not even a kiss goodnight most nights. Dates had stopped weeks ago, and Logan had even forgotten their anniversary. And for what? Trying to organise Thomas’s schedule that was bound to get fucked anyway. </p>
<p>Patton stopped in the middle of the hallway, his hands curling into tight fists at his sides. He’d never been so mad in his life, and for it to be at the person he loved most. Part of him hated himself for it. He knew it was stupid, he had every right to be mad, but he hated the fact that at this moment, he felt nothing but anger for his boyfriend. His morals were telling him to shut up, keep it to himself, it was nothing. </p>
<p>But the rest of him. </p>
<p>The rest of him keep nagging at him that he was right to be angry. </p>
<p>Patton turned back to the door, the anger that had been gnawing at him finally breaking out as he stormed forward and stopped outside their door again. He didn’t know what he was going to say or do when he got in. </p>
<p>He just knew Logan was in for it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! I hope you enjoyed. </p>
<p>I was thinking of doing some summer oneshots in June, what do y’all think? Let me know!</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
<p>Also, subscribe to my YouTube channel! It’s new and I’m working on videos as much as I can, any support would be greatly appreciated. </p>
<p>Link to my channel:<br/>https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCWDhVzTGXZDImAw7_H-XgPg</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>